The Land Before Loud 3: The Time Of The Great Giving
by Vortex Lord
Summary: After seeing our world, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike met the rest of Lincoln's sisters. When they got back home, A meatier blocked The Great Valleys main waterfall. The valley began to die as it got dry and then got set on fire. And all the grown-ups started fighting. Only Lincoln and Littlefoot can save the day.
1. Chapter 1: The mistake

**Get ready because The Land Before Loud is back and now we'll going to learn how to share our food.**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The mistake**

After the opening was closed, the dinosaurs all headed back to The Great Valley. But a fast biter came and pushed the children into The Mysterious Beyond.

(Topps) CERA!

(Mis bigmouth) DUCKY, SPIKE!

(Mama flyer) PETRIE!

(Grandma and Grandpa longneck) LITTLEFOOT!

Lincoln and Lola also got pushed in.

(Littlefoot) Hay. Didn't Bowser say that all carnivors are after us?

(Cera) Look.

A blue fast biter (that Lincoln asumed was a valdoraptor) ran to them.

(Lincoln) Guys, the stone.

Everyone touched the Time Stone to hear what it was saying. We know that it's Screech. And Thud came too

(Screech) Hello kids. My name is Screech. And this is my green brother Thud.

(Cera) I don't care about names. Are you wanting to kill us so you can be the next Walking Terror?

(Thud) No. But our boss does.

Everyone tuned and saw Red Claw coming their way.

(Lincoln) So that's Red Claw.

(Littlefoot) He's going to eat us.

Lincoln grabbed the Time Stone as everyone was holding on to him.

(Lincoln) Time Stone, you gotta get us out of here.

The stone then made a big light on the carnivors eyes and when it cleared, the kids were gone. Petrie's mother saw what happened.

(Mama flyer) Hay. The Time Stone saved the children. But where are they.

(Topps) I know Cera will come back.

(Mis bigmouth) I think Ducky and Spike will be ok.

(Grandpa longneck) As long as Littlefoot is with Lincoln and Lola, he should be fine.

* * *

The gang woke up and saw that they were out of danger. But Lincoln and Lola saw that they were home. And they brought the dinosaurs with them.

(Lincoln and Lola) Oh no.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. That cave wall looks so clear you can see out of it.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie. This is the human world. We're in my bedroom.

(Cera) What? This is your world? Didn't you say all the dinosaurs in this world are dead?

(Lincoln) Well. Yeah.

(Littlefoot) But Rooter said only humans can pass through the portals between the 2 worlds. How did we pass though it?

(Lola) Now is not the time to think about that. We can't let anybody see you.

(Petrie) What we do?

(Lincoln) The rest of my sisters and my parents aren't home. They're all at my aunt's place. Lola and I pretended to be ill so we can come to The Land Before Time.

(Ducky) When will they come back?

Lola looked at the clock.

(Lola) About 1 hour.

(Lincoln) Just enough time to hide you guys someplace safe.

(Lola) What about the garage? Nobody goes there much often.

(Cera) What's a garage?

(Lincoln) Will tell you when we get there.

(Littlefoot) What if other humans are out there?

(Lola) I got it covered.

Lola opened the door.

(Petrie) How you do that?

(Lola) It's a door. Just twist this nob and pull to open it. Or push if you're on the other side.

They all stepped out. The dinosaurs were amazed about how humans can live in such a place like this. Ducky looked at the stairs.

(Ducky) What are those?

(Lincoln) They're called stairs. We use them to go up or down from flour to flour.

Lincoln went down to see if anybody was outside. He saw Mr. Grouse out there.

(Lincoln) Lola. Mr. Grouse is out there.

(Lola) Mr. Grouse? We can't let him see the dinosaurs.

(Littlefoot) Mr. Grouse?

(Lincoln) Our grumpy next door naber. If he sees you he'll call the poliec and all of us will be in big trouble.

(Cera) Well what can we do?

Lincoln runs to the kitchen and gets a black trash bag and opened it.

(Lincoln) In here. No one will be able to see you. Lola and I will carry you to the garogh.

(Littlefoot) Ok.

The dinosaurs got in the bag and Lincoln closed it as he and Lola carried it to the garage. When they were hathway to the garogh, Mr. Grouse saw them.

(Mr. Grouse) Hay, Louds. You taking out the trash?

(Lincoln) Not yet. We still have room in this bag for the trash in the garage.

(Mr. Grouse) I don't care.

Mr. Goruse went back inside his house as Lincoln and Lola went to the garage and opened the door. After setting down the bag, they turned on the light, closed the door, covered all the windows with black paper, and when they were done they let the dinosaurs out.

(Cera) Whoa. It was a little hard to breath in there. So this is the Garage?

(Lola) Yes it is.

(Lincoln) Just stay in here until the Time Stone start's glowing again. It takes 2 or 3 or 4 days before it glows.

(Littlefoot) But you guys come to our world in about a day or 2.

(Lola) Time slowed down in your world so if we come back it might be the same day when we left.

(Cera) Well that's good.

(Ducky) Hay. What is this?

Ducky was looking at the T.V from the time Lori moved in here.

(Lincoln) That's a TelaVshin. We use this for entertament.

(Lola) Lincoln. Only 5 minutes left before the Mom, Dad, and the others get home.

(Lincoln) Uh oh. We better get cleaned up. We'll come back later with some food and water.

(Littlefoot) Ok. See you later.

Lincoln and Lola got back in the house, picked up clean closthe, quickly took a shower together, and got to fill 10 buckets with leaves and water. 5 with leaves, 5 with water. All one for each dinosaur. They carfuly took them to the garogh and got in before anyone saw them.

(Lola) Well, there you go.

They gave the buckets to the dinosaurs.

(Littlefoot) Hay what's that sound?

(Lincoln) It's vanzilla. Our family is home.

They kept quiet until everyone was in the house.

(Lola) We better go.

(Cera) Ok. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinosaurs in the garage

**Chapter 2: Dinosaurs in the garage**

Day 2. With Lincoln and Lola doing their best to keep Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike safe is going to be hard. Even when you're trying to keep a secret in a big family. They got up before the rest of the family and looked in the fridge for some breakfast. They saw the cortens of eggs.

(Lincoln) Lola, after what happened, I don't think we'll be eating eggs in a long time.

(Lola) You can say that again. I just hope the stone can recharge fast enough.

After eating toste they filled the buckets with leaves and water and took them to the garogh. After giving the dinosaurs their food and water, Littlefoot saw another thing that was unsher to him.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln, what's this thing that can open if you tutch it?

(Lincoln) That's a VCR. We have those coneted to the T.V so we can watch what we want.

(Cera) But how? You didn't tell us how T.V can be entertaning.

(Lola) Well you see that over there?

(Cera) yes.

(Lincoln) It's a video cammre. We record stuff on it. People record what they do and the futedg gets saved on video tapes and what the people did can be seen on the T.V by things called satlights and they cunet to the T.V from it's sever. We also have people droring stuff that can be animated on computers. I'll tell you about them later. The VCR alouds us to see those on the tapes like these ones.

(Cera) No way.

The tapes Cera was looking at was DragonTales, Lilo and Stitch, DuckTales, and Cars.

(Littlefoot) Is this the same on that over there?

(Lola) No. That's a DVD player. You can control it with this remote. DVD's are dics that can be read by the player and and then be able to play what you want see on it. These are DVD discs.

(Littlefoot) Wow

The DVD's Littlefoot was looking at was SpongeBob, Clifford the big red dog, Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire, and Ninja Turtles the 2003 vershin.

(Ducky) Spike is listening to you. He is. He is.

Petrie then flew onto a Nintendo GameCube and wondered what it does.

(Petrie) What might this be?

(Lincoln) That's a GameCube. You see, long ago someone used a video system to make pixlelated arts and brot it together with games. It was called a video game. Soon more came. We play them in a place called a arcade. These gave us the next genaraton of playing games. Later we got to play them at home with the Atari 2600. One day the video game serves crashed and after a long time it came back with the NES made by a video game compeny called nintendo. But the compenies compeated on who's game and system was the best.

(Lola) Nintendo Compeated with a video game compeny called SEGA. And it looked like Nintendo was winning thanks to their team player Mario.

(Lincoln) But then SEGA got a team player named Sonic The Hedgehog and they got closer to winning. But at the end, all the compenting stopped for some resin.

(Cera) Sounds like a lot for games. Anyway what's a computer?

(Lincoln) Something that you can use for house work and video games and other stuff. But I won't bore you with the details.

(Littlefoot) And now all the humans are they are today?

(Lola) Yep

Littlefoot was about to ask more until Rita called from outside.

(Rita) Lincoln, Lola, you better not be in there.

(Lincoln) It's mom. Quick. Get in the bathroom.

And so they did. Rita opened the gargoh door and saw Lincoln and Lola in the middle.

(Rita) What are you 2 doing in here?

(Lola) Just cleaning up in here.

(Rita) Oh. Well keep up the good work and be back in the house by 5. OK?

(Lincoln and Lola) Yes Mom.

When she closed the door the dinosaurs got out of the bathroom.

(Petrie) That close.

(Littlefoot) Too close. I think you can tell us more about this world later.

And so Lincoln and Lola went back into the house as Lori came up to them.

(Lori) Lincoln, Lola, there's no way any of us were cleaning the garogh. What are you 2 really doing in there?

(Lincoln and Lola) Nun of your binese.

They went to their rooms and closed the doors. Lori got more up on what they were doing and wanted to know what it is.

(Lori) If they won't tell me, then all just have to get the others and find out what Lincoln and lola are doing for myself.

* * *

Day 3. The Time Stone started glowing again. After getting breakfast, Lincoln and Lola went to pack their bags and Lola changed into her new outfit. But they didn't know that Lori got all the other sisters out in front of the garage.

(Lana) Make it quick Lori. I gotta feed Hops.

(Luna) And I have to pratec for my consert next week.

(Lori) We leterly need to see what Lincoln and Lola are up to right now. Whatever it is we are going to find out.

(Leni) Oh. Are we paying hide and seek?

(Lori) No. We are just going to see what Lincoln and Lola are hiding from us.

Littlefoot can hear Lori out there.

(Littlefoot) Guys. The rest of Lincoln's sisters are coming and we can't get in the bathroom because we cant move the door nob. Act natrel.

They held still as the door opened and the sisters came in.

(Lori) That's what they were hiding from us? Toys?

But then Cliff came and meowed at the dinosaurs and they ended up screaming. That got all the sisters except Lana to scream as well. When Lincoln and Lola finished packing, they heard the other sister screaming and ran to the garage and what they saw made both of them gasp.

(Lincoln and Lola) What have you all done?

(Lori) Lincoln, Lola, you 2 are seriesly hudeg trouble.

(Luna) Duld. Why are you hiding real live dinosaurs in the garage?

(Lincoln) Those dinos are our friends.

(Lana) How come you get to have dinosaurs and I can't?

(Luan) I bet it's just dino on the saures. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

(Lola) No. And it looks like all of you will be having a lot of tea parties with me.

(Lincoln) And a lot of comic book mexecbos with me.

(Lucy) I've seen dinosaurs in my vampier show. You find them frozen in ice, did you?

(Lola) No. They followed us home.

(Lynn. Jr) From where? Jurassic Park?

(Lincoln) No. More like "Land Before Time".

(Lisa) Acording to cowcuatins. The Land Before Time existed over many

(Lola) We're talking about a different one.

(Littlefoot) What's Jurassic Park?

(Lori) It can talk.

(Lincoln) He's not a it. He's our friend and his name is Littlefoot.

(Leni) Bigfoot is here? Let's get out of here.

(Littlefoot) My name is not Bigfoot, it's Littlefoot.

(Lilly) Foot foot.

(Lori) Not now Lilly. I'm telling

(Lincoln) No you're not.

(Cera) Whoa. I'm starting to like this.

(Lisa) That one talked too. I have to see it's DNA.

(Lola) You are not disecting any of them.

(Lisa) Yes I AM!

(Lincoln) How about you don't harm them and don't tell mom and dad and we'll tell you every thing.

They told the story of their first visit and about the Time Stone and what they were doing.

(Lori) So that excplans why the snacks and spices were missing. But what if you lost the stone? And what if this walking terror named Sharptooth didn't drown in that pond?

(Lola) Just don't tell Mom and Dad.

(Lori) I'm telling and you can't stop me.

Lori started to walk back to the house until Lincoln jumped onto her.

(Lincoln) If you tell Mom and Dad, they'll take the Time Stone away from me and never give it back.

(Lori) Mom and Dad has a right to know about this.

Things got more vilent with them. They started pining one of them down with the other trying to brake free. They then started punching each other and kicking each other. Then Lincoln did something that he didn't regret. He bit Lori. That got her to shout and Lincoln then kicked her onto the wall witch knocked over a bookshelf and some books fell onto her head.

(Lincoln) If you tell Mom and Dad, Lola and I will delete Bobby's number on your phone.

That got Lori in a shockstate. She was the older sibling. But this is the first time one of her younger siblings have outsmarted her.

(Lori) Fine. I won't tell. Only in one condition.

(Lola) And what might that be?

(Lori) Next time you and Lincoln go to that world, all of us are coming with you. When will that be anyway.

(Lincoln) Right now.

(Lori) Then let us pack like you 2 did and do not leave until we're all ready.

And so they did. And when they were done they got back to the garage.

(Lincoln) No. Don't take moderm arrows with you. When they're gone, they're gone. Take these home made ones insted.

(Lori) Fine.

Lincoln then grabbed hold of the Time Stone

(Lincoln) Well wait till you see this. **Portal Open!**

A portal came and the 9 other sisters were shocked.

(Lola) Step though and keep your arms and legs inside the portal at all times.

Lincoln got on Littlefoot as Lola Got on Cera And Lana got on Spike. With that, they all went in the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: Meatier shower

**Chapter 3: Meatier shower**

After going in the portal, the gang were back in The Great Valley. And this time Lincoln has all of his sisters with him.

(Cera) Home

(Ducky) Sweet home

(Lori) This is The Land Before Time? Nothing but Plant-eaters?

(Lola) You'll get into it someday.

(Lynn Jr.) Easy for you to say. You and Lincoln always come here.

(Littlefoot) Hay. Something's on my tail.

Lincoln looked at Littlefoot's tail and saw what looked like it belonged to Lana.

(Lincoln) Lana you brot Izzy with you?

(Lana) Yeah I did.

But then something grabbed Izzy by his tail. Everyone turned around and saw 3 big dinosaurs. One was a gray Fast-runner, another was a Brown strange looking Bigmouth, and the one was gray Club-tail.

(Lincoln) Hi Hyp. Nod. Mutt. Can we have that back?

(Hyp) Who said this belonged to you?

(Nod) Yeah. Who said it's yours? Who said? Who said?

(Mutt) Uhh. Yeah.

(Lincoln) No one. We had it all our life.

(Cera) So give it back Hyp.

(Hyp) I didn't hear you say please.

(Cera) That's because I didn't say it.

(Lana) Give me back Izzy.

(Hyp) You give that thing a name? Nod, Mutt, there's this girl who keep this thing with her and she's with the humans who came here.

(Nod) Could those be the rest of Lincoln's sisters?

(Mutt) Uhh. Yeah. It's them.

(Luna) Nobody messes with our brother or Lola.

(Hyp) Tell me Lincoln. How old are you and Lola?

(Lincoln) Lola is 6 and i'm 11.

(Hyp) If you're 11 why can't you hang out with the cool kids like me, Nod, and Mutt.

(Lincoln) Because these guys are my herd. It's been this way sense our first visit here. And i'm not a cool kid at all.

(Hyp) Oh. So that's why you always hang around with these babies.

(Cera) Babies? Who's he calling babies.

(Ducky) Us?

(Petrie) Hump. Me no baby. Me big.

(Hyp) Yeah. A big baby.

(Lynn Jr.) How dare you bully Lincoln? Only we get to do that.

(Lori) Now give that back or you're in for a beat down.

(Hyp) Fine.

Hyp gave Izzy back to Lana just as the ground started to shake.

(Cera) EARTHSHAKE! I mean earthquake.

(Ducky) Look. A meatier shower.

Meatiers fell from the sky. A big one landed in The Mysterious Beyond and made a big boom. The others landed in the valley and cosed rock slides.

(Littlefoot) RUN!

They all ran for their lives as rocks fell.

(Cera) DADDY!

(Ducky and Petrie) MAMA!

(Littlefoot) GRANDMA, GRANDPA

(Grandma and Grandpa longneck) Littlefoot.

Littlefoot jumped as rocks almost hitted him and he, Lincoln and all his sisters made it to Grandma and Grandpa longneck. Then a big tree fell onto Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola. But they were all unharmed.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Where are you?

(Littlefoot) We're in here.

(Grandma longneck) Are you alright my little one?

(Littlefoot) Yeah. We're fine.

(Grandma Longneck) Would you like to come out now?

And so they did.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Where were you?

(Littlefoot) In the human world with the others. We were there for 3 days.

(Grandma longneck) 3 days? You were only gone for 5 minutes.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. Lincoln was right. Time did slow down wile we were gone.

(Grandpa longneck) Aw Lincoln. Did the stone save your lives?

(Lincoln) Yes it did. And it's not just Lola with me this time. I have all of my sisters with me now.

Grandma and Grandpa longneck looked at the rest of Lincoln's sisters.

(Lori) Whoa. This is literly a dinosaur world.

(Lilly) Dinos. Dinos.

(Lana) Man. How come Lincoln and Lola gets to have fun with dinosaurs?

(Littlefoot) Grandma, Grandpa. That was not a regeler earthquake was it?

(Grandpa longneck) No Littlefoot. It wasn't. I must have something to do with that meatier shower.

(Lynn Jr.) How do you know what we humans call those stuff?

(Littlefoot) Lincoln and Lola toit us about the humans. What they call stuff. What they do. Even what their diet is.

(Lisa) This is what we at the sentific comutedy call a smart dinosaur.

(Lori) They don't call them that.

(Lisa) Oh. Right.

(Luna) Man this is making me want to make a song about dinosaurs.

(Lincoln) We saw that big meatier land somewhere in The Mysterious Beyond.

(Lori) Mysterious Beyond?

(Lola) It's where predetors live. You don't want to go there.

(Lucy) Is it spooky?

(Lincoln) Yes it is. We've been there before.

(Lori) Well i'm not afraid of any ol Mysterious Beyond.

(Lola) Well you should be. There are T-rexes in there.

(Lori) T-T-T-rexes?

(Littlefoot) I do wish we could go and find the meatier.

(Grandpa longneck) Yes. That would be a adventure.

(Grandma longneck) But we had enough adventures for today. The moon is ricing into the sky.

Then they saw lights apere in the sky.

(Littlefoot) It's beautiful isn't it Grandpa?

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes it is Littlefoot. Beautiful and mysterious. As of so much of our world.

(Lincoln) That's a aurora. These lights can be seen in the polar airas.

(Littlefoot) Like where it snows all the time?

(Lola) I always wanted to see them.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well at least the danger has passed.

With that everyone went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: When your big

**Chapter 4: When you're big**

The sun was rising and Littlefoot was up. Lincoln and Lola were up as well. And so were Grandma and Grandpa longneck. But the rest of the Loud sisters were still sleeping.

(Lincoln) Wake up. This isn't like home. We have to wake up at the same time the dinosaurs do.

The other sisters got up but they were not happy.

(Lori) Lincoln go back to sleep.

(Lola) We have to do what Grandma and Grandpa longneck tells us to do because they're grown-ups.

(Lori) Fine but I won't like it.

(Littlefoot) Come on. They're already at the thundering falls.

(Lynn. Jr) Thundering Falls?

(Lincoln) It's the valleys main water suply. Not only it's fresh water but it also gives all the plants the water they need.

(Lana) How many times have you and Lola came here?

(Lola) A lot. Now come on. We should be there by now.

So they went to the thundering falls.

(Lori) This is the thundering falls? How can that be the valleys main water suply?

(Lola) The water goes into the ground and gives all the the plants the water they need to grow. But it's also fresh enough to drink.

(Lori) Waterfall water? No way i'm drinking that.

(Lana) I think it's good.

(Lincoln) Yeah. You just have to get used to it.

Lincoln and lola got in the water and started swimming with Littlefoot. Then Littlefoot ducked his head into the water and blew air on a fish and it swam away. Just then as Littlefoot rased his out of the water, the thundering falls sodenly stopped flowing.

(Lincoln) Hay. What happened?

All the dinosaurs at the falls were shocked at what happened.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa why did the thundering falls stop giving us water?

(Grandpa longneck) I'm not shere Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) But will we get water again?

(Grandma longneck) Littlefoot. Why don't you, Lincoln, and Lola go play wile Grandpa and I talk with the other grown-ups.

(Littlefoot) Ok.

So they went to find the others and tell them what happened. And just their luck. They saw Petrie, Ducky, and Spike up ahead.

(Lincoln) Hay guys. We have to tell you something.

(Petrie) Sssshhhh. We trying to find Cera.

(Ducky) She's hided from us. She did. She did.

(Lincoln) Guys you need to know this.

(Petrie) What? You no find Cera eather?

(Ducky) Cera is a very good hider. She is.

Just then she jumped out from a bush and made a screeching sound that scared the other 6.

(Cera) I scared you! I scared you! I did!

(Petrie) You no scare me Cera. Me unscaribul.

But Petrie did get scared and held onto Lincoln's nose really tyit.

(Lincoln) Petrie. You're hurting my nose.

(Petrie) Oh. Sorry Lincoln. Me no know my own stragh.

Petrie then flew off of Lincoln and onto Spike.

(Lola) No more games guys. We have to tell you something.

(Cera) What is it?

(Littlefoot) It's the thundering falls. It's not giving us anywater.

(Ducky) It isn't?

(Cera) Let's go see.

(?) How about you hatchlings go run and see.

Every one turned around and saw Hyp, Nod, and Mutt behind them.

(Nod) Yeah. Run and see. Run and see.

(Mutt) Oh. Bah. Yeah.

(Cera) Try and make us.

(Ducky) No Cera No.

(Cera) Don't worry. I won't hurt them much.

Cea stuck out her tong at them as Nod and Mutt did the same thing.

(Hyp) Put those away.

And yet they did.

(Lincoln) Hyp. This is a emongence.

(Hyp) I don't care.

(Littlefoot) How come all you want to do is fight Hyp?

(Petrie) Yeah. Fight.

Petrie then acadently punched his bill and fell onto Littlefoot.

(Petrie) Ow. Fighting hurt.

(Mutt) Yeah. It does give you big owies Hyp. Why do we do it?

(Hyp) Why? Why? Because we're big. Bigger is better. Bigger is smarter. And bigger is meaner.

Hyp then started singing a song that he made up long ago.

(Hyp) When you're big, you can push all the little ones around. They're looking up while you are looking down. You can snap a tree in two. Like it was just a twig. Things are better when you're big. When you're big you can do anything you want to do. All the rules that grown-ups make. They don't apply to you. You can splash in all the puddles. Gulp and slurp and swig.

(Nod and Mutt) Oh wow

(Hyp) The world is wetter when you're big

(Nod and Mutt) Glub, Glub, Glub.

(Hup) You can SNORT,

(Nod and Mutt) You can SNORT.

(Hyp) you can GROWL,

(Nod and Mutt) you can GROWL

(Hyp) you can STOMP,

(Nod and Mutt) you can STOMP

(Hyp) you can HOLW,

(Nod and Mutt) You can HOLW

(Hyp) you can BONK someone smaller on the head.

(Nod and Mutt) On the head.

(Hyp) You can take what you want. Play all day in the swamp. And you never ever have to go to bed. When you're big. You can step on little peoples toes. Munch on their lunch. And bop them in the nose.

(Nod and Mutt) Oh yeah.

(Hyp) Three-horns and long-necks and Duck-feet too.

(Nod and Mutt) Duck-feet too.

(Hyp) They all have to do anything you want them to

(Nod and Mutt) You want them too.

(Hyp) And if they don't you can plop them in the goo. Don't you forget what you want you get. Things are better when you're big.

(Nod and Mutt) Sha la la la la la la la la

(Hyp) When you're big.

(Nod and Mutt) Sha la la la la la la la la

(Hyp) When you're big.

(Nod and Mutt) Sha la la la la la la la la

(All 3 of them) When you're big.

And the song then ended.

(Littlefoot) But Hyp. Your kind never gets as big as you think. When you're a grown-up, you won't be very big at all.

(Cera) When we grow up we'll be much bigger then you.

(Ducky) Uh huh. Much much much much Bigger.

(Hyp) Oh yeah. Well i'm going to see if you never grow-up at all.

(Lincoln) You have to stop us first. Hay look. A giant tree-star.

(Hyp, Nod, and Mutt) Where?

And the gang ran away from Hyp while he and his gang warn't looking. They turned around and saw that the young ones are gone.

(Hyp) That's the last time I fall for something like that. Let's go. We'll pound them later.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Influence

**Chapter 5: Bad Influence.**

Without the thundering falls giving water, The Great Valley is starting to get dry plants. Grandma and Grandpa longneck are talking to the other grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters at the falls, including Topps and a Club-tail named Kosh.

(Grandpa longneck) As you can see. Our valley is quickly drying up.

(Mis beakface) Yes. We see it and feel it as well. There is less water to drink.

(Kosh) And green food to eat.

(Grandpa longneck) Yes. That is why our herds must must work together to save the little water we have left. For now on we must drink only what we need to suvive and no more. Hopefly the thundering falls will bring us water again. If not, we may be forced to leave The Great Valley.

(Mis beacface) Leave The Great Valley? It's our home. We can't abanden it.

(Grandpa longneck) Then until the water returns we mustn't drink the water we have left unwissly.

(Topps) Hump. Three-horns never use water unwissly. But your herds do.

(Kosh) Our herds? What makes you think we do sutch a thing?

(Topps) You drink greadely with no cosern for others.

(Mis beakface) Can you beleave he's saying that?

(Kosh) Well I've seen three-horns wast.

(Topps) WHAT?

(Kosh) You take long baths even when you're less dirty. You even drink way too much. And i've seen beak-faces wast too. Splashing water needlesslie for shame.

(Mis beakface) Inposeble. I've never done sutch a thing.

That got all the grown-up dinosaurs into arguing.

(Lori) What are they doing?

(Lisa) If my cowculatsens are correct, they appere to be arguing.

(Lori) This is all Lincoln and Lola's falit. If they didn't bring those dinosaurs home with them, we wouldn't be in this mess.

(Lynn. Jr) Yeah. Let's get them.

(Leni) Guys shouldn't we help the dinosaurs first?

(Lori) No Leni. We are going to get Lincoln to take us home right now.

(Topps) Well then i'll make shere nobody wasts then.

(Kosh) You better.

* * *

The gang were playing in a pond to get their mind off the crazyness of the thundering falls for now. Unaware that the water level is dropping.

(Cera) Hay. Let's play bullies. I'll be Hyp. I'M GOING TO GET YOU!

(Lincoln) NOT IF I GET YOU FIRST!

(Cera) AAAHHH.

Cera ran from Lincoln as did his inpersiashen of Hyp.

(Petrie) Me want to play bullies.

So Petrie did his inperiashen of Hyp.

(Petrie) HAY HATCHLING! YOU NO EAT MY GREEN FOOD!

Spike then spitted water on Petrie. Petrie then got mad.

(Petrie) Me go play bullies some place else.

But Spike then spitted more water on Petrie witch made him fly off the rock he was on without using his wings and fell into the water as Ducky came by.

(Ducky) Petrie you are a flyer. Not a swimmer. Nope nope nope.

(Petrie) Oh. Me no bully ether.

(?) But we are.

Everyone stopped their game and saw Hyp, Nod, and Mutt on the ledge of a big rock in the ground that tuched the pond.

(Littlefoot) Not again.

(Lola) They're really starting to get on my nerves.

(Hyp) You hatchlings thought you can play and our watering hole?

(Cera) Who said this is your watering hole?

(Nod) Can we teach them a leason Hpy? Can we?

(Hyp) Well why don't you teach them, Nod?

Hyp pushed Nod off the ledge and he fell down to where Lincoln was standing and Nod landed on him and it made a big splash and the water landed on Topps as he and Grandpa Longneck and the other grown-ups and rest of Lincoln's sisters walked by.

(Mutt) See you.

(Hyp) Wouldn't want to be you.

And then the bullies left as Topps and the rest of Lincoln's sisters came in looking mad. Grandma and Grandpa longneck came too but they were calm.

(Topps) This is not funny. Someone just splashed me and wasted preshes water.

Lincoln stepped out off the pond.

(Lola) Lincoln. Are you ok?

(Lincoln) Yeah. But I think i'm in trouble.

(Topps) Lincoln is guilty of wasting water.

(Grandpa Longneck) What happened Lincoln?

(Lincoln) It was a accident sir. Honest.

(Grandpa Longneck) I know it was Lincoln. Mr three-horn. Our children don't understand the water problem. The Great Valley has always given them everything they needed.

(Cera) What water problem? What are the grown-ups talking about? Isn't the thundering falls coming back.

(Littlefoot) I don't know.

(Cera) Well it should. Why wouldn't it?

(Ducky) Maybe it is tired and needs to rest.

(Lola) Waterfalls don't get tired Ducky.

(Ducky) Oh.

(Grandpa Longneck) We need to teach our children how to use the remaining water wisely.

(Topps) Speak for yourself Longneck. My Cera would never wast. Lincoln is a Bad Influence.

(Lincoln) Me? Bad?

(Topps) You bring danger with you everywhere you go. You even almost got our children killed. You're also wasting water at a time like this.

(Grandpa Longneck) That's not true.

(Ducky) What is influence?

(Petrie) Me no know.

The rest of Lincoln's sisters were shocked. This is the 2nd time that someone thinks he's bad luck.

(Topps) Come Cera. You're not aloud to play with the human anymore.

(Cera) But daddy.

(Grandpa longneck) My friend. I think you are acting rather rashly. Lincoln is not to blame.

(Topps) Hump. I said come Cera. Now you do as I say.

(Cera) But

(Topps) No buts. I'm your father and I know what's best for you.

(Cera) Ok.

Cera then left with her father as Petrie's mother came.

(Mis. flyer) Come on Petrie. It's time to go home.

(Petrie) Me coming Mama.

Petrie then left as Ducky and Spike's mother came.

(Mis beak-face) Come Ducky. Spike you too.

(Ducky) Do not worry Lincoln. You are not a influence. Whatever that is.

Then they left as the only ones left at the pond was Lincoln, his sisters, Littlefoot, and his grandfather.

(Littlefoot) I don't get it Grandpa. Why does Cera's dad think Lincoln is bad?

(Grandpa longneck) Oh he's just confused Littlefoot. Sometimes fear can make the grown-ups does strange things.

They then left as Lincoln and his sisters were the only ones left.

(Lori) Lincoln. You are taking us home right now.

(Lincoln) No. My friends need me.

Lori then took the Time Stone off his neck.

(Lori) Then all just use the stone to take us back.

But then Lola shatched it and gave it back to Lincoln.

(Lola) We are not leaving are friends behind with no water. They need us.

(Lori) All volts to go home rise your hand.

The other 8 rissed their hands.

(Lori) The votes are in. We're going home now.

(Lincoln) I don't care if we vote.

(Lola) WE ARE HELPING THEM IF ALL OF YOU WANT US TO OR NOT!

(Lincoln) AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP US!

Lincoln and Lola then ran off from the other sisters before they could stop them. They then felt like that they shouldn't have argued with them.

(Leni) Great. Now we're stuck here forever.

(Lori) No we're not Leni. We were just to hard on them. And i've never seen Lincoln as mad as Lola before.

(Luna) No wonder they were starting to hang out together. They have stuff in comen.

(Lori) What next? Are they going to be roommates next?

(Lana) I think they already planed on that. I saw some of Lincoln's stuff in our room.

(Lori) Then I was right. I'll also be right if we find them and say that we're sorry.

They all nodden and went to find them.


	6. Chapter 6: The hunt

**Chapter 6: The hunt**

The sisters all looked for Lincoln and Lola but found no sine of them. They then saw Littlefoot coming as it was also getting dark.

(Lori) Hay Littlefoot. We got into a fight with Lincoln and Lola and now we can't find them to say that we're sorry.

(Littlefoot) What did you do?

(Lori) I tried to use the Time Stone to send ud home and the we tried voting and still they refusce to listen to us.

(Littlefoot) They just want to keep me and my friends safe. It's been like that ever sencse my mother died.

(Leni) What happened to her?

(Littlefoot) She was killed by Sharptooth.

(Lucy) Oh. Lincoln and Lola didn't tell us that yet.

(Littlefoot) They just don't want to see me hurt. And they don't want to live me at a time like this. I'll help you find them.

So they started their hunt.

* * *

Cera was at her nesting place with her dad who was still mad at Lincoln.

(Cera) I don't understand Daddy.

(Topps) Cera. You need to be friends with other three-horns for now on. They are respectful and they don't wast.

(Cera) Lincoln is my friend and he'll always will be.

(Topps) Cera. I'm your father and I know what's best for you.

(Cera) No you're don't. You just don't want me to have any fun.

Cera then ran into a bush and wouldn't come out.

(Topps) Cera i'm just...uhh...Cera you're my daughter and...oh forget it.

He then went to sleep.

Cera kept running until she saw Lincoln and Lola going to the top of Tall Peak. Cera ran to them.

(Cera) Lincoln. Lola.

(Lincoln and Lola) Cera?

They saw her coming as they made it to the top. At least they all weren't alone.

* * *

Littlefoot and the sisters still haven't found Lincoln and Lola.

(Lori) We looked everywhere and still haven't found them.

(Lynn. Jr) We should have never did that to them.

(Littlefoot) Well it's getting late. We'll look for them in the morning. For now let's head back to my nesting place and get some sleep.

On the way back they heard a crunching sound. They looked down and saw that Luan stepped on a brown dry leaf.

(Luan) Well that was crack of a crunch. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

(Lori) No. And I was afraid that this would happen.

(Littlefoot) Yeah. With the thundering falls not giving water it's making the tree-stars very dry and they're falling off the trees after they change color. And they crumble easy.

(Lilly) leafy. leafy.

(Lynn. Jr) So dry it well be easy for the sun to make them burn and start a forest fire.

(Lisa) That's what I was going to say.

(Lana) I don't like forest fires.

(Lucy) Fires?

Because Lucy came from behind it made the others yelp.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. Lincoln was right. You are spooky.

(Lucy) Thanks.

(Littlefoot) And until the thundering falls gives us water again we won't have to worry about a forest fire.

(Luna) I can't find a song about dinosaurs with all this crazyness going on.

(Leni) See? We should help them.

(Littlefoot) Leni. Everything has to die someday. Even you.

(Leni) Everything has to live forever. Even the world.

(Littlefoot) All worlds have to have their end. Nothing can live forever. Not even you.

(Leni) Oh. I didn't know that.

(Littlefoot) But the thundering falls will come back soon.

(Lori) I hope so. For now let's get to your nesting place.

And so they got to Littlefoot's nesting place and went to sleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Standing Tough

**Chapter 7: Standing tough**

The next morning the sisters all got up as they saw Littlefoot walking to them.

(Lynn. Jr) Littlefoot. Did you have to eat those dry leaves?

(Littlefoot) Yeah. They were really grose and all the tree-stars are very dry. But something is better then nothing. So I made the best of it. And eating those dry tree-stars made me thersty as well.

(Lori) Here you go.

Lori gave Littlefoot a sip of water from one of her water bottles.

(Littlefoot) Thanks. And i'm glad you gave me water because the grown-ups all agreaded to take turns to drink water at the falls.

(Luna) When's it your turn and does this includ children to?

(Littlefoot) I'm not shere yet but we can ask whoever's garding the falls when it's my turn and if it includs kids as well.

So they went to the thundering falls to see who was gardding it.

(Lana) I just hope whoever's gardding the place is kind and genuent.

(?) Hay. It's not your turn.

(Lana) Never mind. It's gardded by Topps.

(Littlefoot) Mr. three-horn. When's it the long-necks turn to drink and does it involve kids too?

(Topps) The long-necks turn is when the sun tuches the volcano. And yes it involves kids to go by this rule. Now I would like all of you to leave.

Just then Grandma and Grandpa longneck came.

(Topps) Hay. Longnecks. Didn't you agrea with me to take turns? because your Littlefoot just asked me when it's the long-necks turn and if it involves kids.

(Grandpa longneck) Yes we agreaed but I didn't think it would involve the children. It's not fare to them.

(Topps) There's no fare when it comes to suviving.

Topps then started to sing a song that he made up.

When life gets tough

you gotta be tougher.

If you want to stay alive.

When the trail gets rough.

You gotta get rougher.

To help your family survive.

You can't run around in circles.

Wondering what to do.

Someone's got to be the voice of reasons.

Is it you or you or you?

When things around us are going bad.

We all better be strong.

We could lose everything we had.

If this goes on too long.

Don't stand around here talking.

I say that's not enough

No tears, No shies, Don't Close Your Eyes.

We got to stand tough.

I used to hear my father say.

Stand and fight don't run away.

He made me what I am today.

I'm here, and I'm tough.

When time's so hard.

You gotta be harder.

You don't know what's in store.

You think you're smart?

You gotta be smarter.

Then you ever were before.

You say I'm mean.

You say why bother.

Well I have a daughter and I'm her father.

I'm going to make sure we all have water enough.

That's why I'm tough.

I'm standing tough.

We've got to stand tough.

You don't like it?

Tough.

With that, Topps' song ended.

*you can see it with it's lairics on the original movie if it's on TV and being played on the VHS or DVD, On The Land Before Time Sing along Songs, or even on Netflix. But not on YouTube for some reason.*

The other dinosaurs in the falls then started to leave. Topps started to argurou with Grandma and Grandpa longneck. Just then

(?) :whispering: Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln? Lola?

He saw them at the wall next to the falls with Cera. He ran up to them without the rest of Lincoln's sisters knowing.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln. Lola. Your sisters wanted to say that they're sorry for being so rutesh and changed their minds about leaving.

(Lincoln) Oh. Really?

(Lola) We can talk about it later.

(Cera) We need to do something about the grown-ups. They're acting like babies. And it's all the thundering falls's falit. If we had more water this wouldn't be happening.

(Lincoln) That's it. Find more water. Cera you're a genius.

(Cera) Why thank you.

(Littlefoot) If we find more water then the grown-ups will stop being mad.

(Cera) Except for my dad. He's always mad.

(Lincoln) Yeah. He is kind of grumpy. But i'm shere it's because he's afrad that all the water will dry out soon.

(Lola) Anyway, Let's get the others and find a place that no one can find us.

(Cera) We already found a place to hide.

(Lincoln) Oh. Well let's just find the others then

And so they did as Grandma and Grandpa Longneck kept arguing with Topps.

(Grandpa Longneck) How about a compermys?

(Topps) NO! We must be ferm.

(Grandma Longneck) Can't we agrie on anything?


	8. Chapter 8: The sertch for water

**Chapter 8: The certch for water**

Grandma and Grandpa longneck returned to their nesting place with the rest of Lincoln's sisters as it got dark.

(Lana) Man he's so grumpy. Even more grumpy then Mr. Grouse.

(Lori) Why is he like that?

(Grandpa longneck) Because his wife and other kids never made it to the valley.

(Lynn. Jr) What happened to them?

Grandpa longneck told them the story but it will be seen in The Stone Of Cold Fire. So we're just going to rejon the gang as they were on Tall Peak.

(Lincoln) You know. Maybe we can beild a clubhouse here.

(Littlefoot) You did tell us what a clubhouse is. But it might take all night to biled it.

(Lincoln) Lucky that Lisa broit her cube that can shrink stuff and store them in it. I already filled it with the stuff we need. But right now we need to find water.

(Littlefoot) So is everyone here?

(Ducky) We are all here. Oh no. We are not. Where is Spike?

Just then they heard a snoring sound witch Petrie beleaved was a monster sound.

(Petrie) What that? It sound like monster.

(Ducky) Do not worry Petrie. That is not a monster. That is Spike. C'mon. I will show you.

They followed Ducky to where Spike was and saw that she was right.

(Ducky) See?

She then started pushing his paw to wake him.

(Ducky) Get up silly. This is not nap time. This is get up time.

But what she did didn't work. Lola then walked right up to him and moved his eyelashes up.

(Lola) Rise and shine Spike.

Spike then got up but then hugged Lola with his front paws witch made her fall flat on her back and then Spike started liking her cheek witch tickled her and made her hug back.

(Lola) Spi-i-ike. Stop it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

(Ducky) No Spike. No

(Lola) I lo-o-ove you to-o-o Spike. Stop it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Lola then nuzzuled her cheek on Spike witch got him to stop liking her and nuzzle her as well. They both then broke the hugging and Lola got up.

(Cera) If we don't get the grown-ups to stop fighting I'm going to scream.

(Lola) So how will we find water?

(Ducky) We sniff for it.

(Lincoln) Hold on. Humans don't have the smelling sences like you do. Witch means Lola and I can't smell water.

(Lola) But the rest of you can.

(Cera) Well let's get going.

So the dinosaurs sniffed for water. They looked all over the valley for water. But had no luck with finding it. But they didn't give up.

* * *

When the sun rised into the sky, Kosh stud at the falls.

(Kosh) I know the water will come back. I'll wait here all day for it to come back if I have to.

But then Topps came in roring to where Kosh was standing.

(Kosh) Oh great. Just great.

(Topps) IT'S NOT YOUR TURN! NO GO ON!

And he did.

* * *

The gang were tiered from the surtch. They all sat down.

(Ducky) My sniffer is sniffed out.

(Cera) I'm so thersty I could drink a lake.

(Littlefoot) Me too. If we could find one.

(Petrie) Funny. Me smell water but me don't see it.

Just then they heard a splashing sound.

(Lola) Did you hear that?

Lincoln looked through a bush.

(Lincoln) Look. Water.

They all saw a canyon with green food and water. They jumped in the water and started running in it, jumping in and spitting out the water, even drank it.

(Cera) This is so good.

(Ducky) We can play and no one will get mad.

(Petrie) We even drink all we want and no will yell at us.

Petrie drank some water. They had a good time. But Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were watching from the bush sence they were following the gang with out them knowing.

(Hyp) Look what they found for us.

They then jumped out from their hiding place.

(Hyp) Hello hatchlings. Say bye bye water.

(Ducky) Why? Is it going somewhere?

(Hyp) No but you are. This is our water now. So give it back.

(Petrie) Give it back? But it already in my tummy.

(Ducky) But do you not want to share?

(Hyp) We don't share with anybody. So Listen up Small Fries. If you tell anyone about this canyon, you'll be very, very, sorry.

(Lincoln) We're telling and you can't stop us.

(Hyp) Yes I can.

(Lincoln) Well I see that your dad followed us. He's over there.

(Hyp) What? Dad?

While Hyp wasn't looking, the gang ran away from them. Then Hyp saw that they were gone.

(Hyp) Why does this always happen? Come on. We can't let them tell.

The gang ran as fast as they can. But then Cera stopped.

(Cera) Why am I running. I should be...hay.

Spike was pulling Cera's tail.

(Petrie) No time to fight bullies Cera. We tell grown-ups about water now.

And then she turned around and ran again. Hyp looked for them but didn't find them at all.

(Nod) Where are they Hyp?

(Mutt) Yeah. Where are they?

(Hyp) If I know I'd wouldn't be looking for them.

(Mutt) Yeah dumby

But a wasp inside a flower that Mutt was next to heard him and thought he was talking about him and got mad.

(Hyp) RUN!

They ran from the wasp as fast as they can run as the gang made their way to the grown-ups.

(Cera) Are they still after us?

(Petrie) Me not know. Me too scared to look back.

They ran up a log but Spike slipped and slid down.

(Ducky) Spike you are going the wong way.

Then he stopped sliding and Ducky flew off of his tail. She then landed on his face and then he ran back up.

(Ducky) Hooray. Now you are going the right way.

(Cera) Lincoln why are we going this way? It's hard.

(Lincoln) Because it's the shortest way back to the grown-ups. And it will be harder for the bullies to follow us.

They went on another log but fell down to the ground. When they got up, Lola saw a cave.

(Lola) Look. Does this lead back to the grown-ups?

They went in and got out the other side. But what they saw isn't in The Great Valley.

(Ducky) It is The Mysterious Beyond. It is. It is.


	9. Chapter 9: Forest Fire

**Chapter 9: Forest Fire**

There was no mistake. They are in The Mysterious Beyond. They even looked at watering hole that looked like giant water boles for dogs.

(Petrie) It has water. Whole bunches of water.

(Littlefoot) Look.

They saw a dame of fallen rocks that blocked off water. They also saw that it leads to the thundering falls.

(Lincoln) The meatiers must have cased rock slides here to.

(Cera) And those dumb slides blocked off our water.

(Lola) Let's tell the grown-ups. They'll know know what to do.

Strorm clouds came as they went back to the valley. It got windy for Petrie to fly. He landed on Cera.

(Petrie) Bad wether to fly.

Then they saw a bolt of lightning strike a tree and screamed as the tree fall with flames on it and the flames got worse as the tree landed on the ground.

(Lincoln) It's a forest fire.

(Littlefoot) Back this way. We know another path.

They went the other way as the fire got worse and started to chase them. The plants were so dry now that it got the fire to get even more worse and spred all over them, on all the wood and leaves. The gang kept running until they got to the thundering falls.

* * *

Mama Beakface was drinking at the falls sence it was the swimmers turn to drink.

(Topps) Alright you had your share for now. Now go.

(Grandpa longneck) The three-horn is getting far too bossy.

(Topps) Who are you calling bossy?

(Lori) Guys we shouldn't be fighting.

(Topps) Don't tell me what to do human.

(Lynn. Jr) Then how come you don't know where the children are?

Everyone at the falls looked at Lynn. Nether one of then knows where the kids are. Just then

(Littlefoot) GRANDMA, GRANDPA!

(Lincoln and Lola) LORI!

They looked and saw them running strate to them.

(Grandma Longneck) Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) There's a fire in the valley.

(Grandpa Longneck) Are you shere?

(Lola) Yes sir. It's near Two Bolder Pass

Grandpa longneck looked over at the Horizon.

(Grandpa longneck) Yes I can see the fire signs from here.

All the other dinosaurs were panicking because Two Bolder Pass close to the thundering falls.

(Grandpa longneck) Everyone calm down. We will lead you to safty.

(Topps) No. I will. They'll Be better off following me.

He going down to a path that leads to Two Bolder Pass.

(Topps) This way.

(Grandpa longneck) But you're helping downwind to where the fire will spread. We must held upwind if we want to escape the fire.

(Topps) You can do what you want longneck. But Cera you come with me.

(Cera) But Daddy

(Topps) No buts. The others can do what they want but I'm your father and you do what I say.

(Cera) I'm. I'm.

Cera then lifted her body up and made Lola slip off her.

(Cera) I'm going with my father.

(Lola) Cera.

Cera and Topps then went on the path close to Two Bolder Pass. Lola was speachless. After they defeated Sharptooth, the 2 had became best friends.

(Lola) Cera?

(Lori) Can't we stop them?

(Grandpa longneck) I have to go after them.

(Luna) We'll come with you.

(Lori) Lincoln, Lola, you to.

(Lincoln) You guys go but Littlefoot is my responsibility.

(Lola) Mine to.

(Lori) Ok.

Grandpa longneck went to catch up with the three-horns with the rest of Lincoln's sisters as he and Lola stayed with the herd.

(Grandma longneck) Littlefoot, you and Lincoln must lead everyone here to safety.

(Lola) But what about the rest of dinosaurs?

(Grandma longneck) They will use the escape roots closest to them.

She then got everyone ready.

(Grandma Longneck) Everyone follow me. Children first.

They all ran to escape the fire

* * *

The three-horns kept going down as the fire got to them.

(Cera) Daddy the fire is getting closer.

Topss now sees that Grandpa Longneck was right about the fire going downwind. They ran as they got to a ledge and Cera jumped over to the other side but slipped off the other ledge and fell down with rocks barrying her.

(Topps) CERA!

He got to her and got her out of the rocks and continued running as the fire got even worse.

* * *

The herd continued to make their way out of the valley as the smoke made it harder to see.

(Littlefoot) Grandma. What's wong?

(Grandma longneck) Littlefoot. The smoke is too thick. I can't see. You and Lincoln will have to lead the herd.

Littlefoot and Lincoln looked at the herd as they nodded at them.

(Littlefoot) Everyone follow me.

But the grown-ups had a hard time seeing where he is.

(Ducky) Littlefoot, Lincoln, the grown-ups can not see. They can not.

(Lincoln) But they can hear.

Lincoln took out his ocarina and started playing it.

(Littlefoot) Everyone follow the sound of Lincoln's ocarina. Stay close to the one in front of you. Keep your heads down Don't worry. We're almost there.

They followed the music and got out of the smoke.

* * *

The three-horns kept running as the fire got closer. They saw and stopped as a firewall blocked their path.

(Cera) Daddy do you know where you're going?

(Topps) This way.

They ran left but the fire blocked that path off too and did the same with the back and left sides.

(Topps) No.

They then ran right but the fire made a tree fall and blocked them off.

(Cera) We're trapped.

(?) Three-horns.

They saw Grandpa longneck push a tree down and blocked part of the fire and the three-horns crossed it before the fire burned the tree. They saw the rest of Lincoln's sisters with him.

(Lori) Come on. I know where to go.

And so they went to catch up with the herd.


	10. Chapter 10: Kids like us

**Chapter 10: Kids like us**

The herd all stud on a mountain, looking at their valley burning. Just then, Grandpa longneck, the three-horns, and the rest of Lincoln's sisters came by.

(Littlefoot) GRANDPA!

(Lincoln and Lola) GUYS!

(Grandma longneck) I thought you never make it.

(Lori) We're just lucky we made it out.

(Grandma Longneck) Our herd got here safely thanks to Littlefoot and Lincoln.

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes. We are all lucky.

(Topps) Lucky? How can you say we're lucky when our valley burns down? We are without water and now we are without a home. All is lost.

(Lynn. Jr) Not all is lost. You still have Cera. Aboll to care for her.

(Topps) You're right. Thank you.

(Mama beakface) But the three-horn speaks the truth. We're all doomed.

(Lincoln) No we're not. We found water.

(Grandpa Longneck) Water?

(Ducky) It is stuck.

(Petrie) Behind the thundering falls.

(Grandpa longneck) Did you say behind the thundering falls?

(Lola) Yes. The meatiers did it. Witch means the water is trapped in The Mysterious Beyond.

The grown-up dinosaurs got in a shock state hearing what Lola said.

(Mama beakface) We can't go there. It's dangerous.

(Grandpa longneck) With our valley burning no place is safe. We must free the water. But we must be careful. In The Mysterious Beyond, there will be sharp-teeth.

(Ducky) I do not like sharp-teeth. Their teeth are too sharp.

(Cera) Not to menten Red-Claw.

(Topps) Who's Red-Claw?

(Littlefoot) A light brown sharp-tooth. His right eye is yellow and his left eye is red with a red scar that goes all the way down to his claw and made it red.

(Topps) And I thoet sharp-teeth didn't have names. Excetp for Sharptooth. Anyway I have a plane to free the water.

(Kosh) I hope it's better then your fire escape plane. I have a much better plane.

(Topps) My plane is better.

(Luna) All of you stop. You're acting like babies. No offance Lilly.

Lilly just giggled. All the grown-up dinosaurs started fighting again. Unknown to them that Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were on a path to The Mysterious Beyond.

(Hyp) Forget them. We'll just go get the water and keep it for ourselves.

(Nod) But you heard the grown-ups Hyp. The Mysterious Beyond is full of sharp-teeth. Incloding that Red-Claw guy.

(Hyp) What about them?

(Nod) You tell him Mutt.

(Mutt) Well uhh. Their teeth are really sharp. They can eat us up.

(Hyp) Well i'm not afraid of them.

(Nod) You were afraid of those Meatiers.

(Hyp) No I wasn't. I just ran because you guys did. Now I'm gonna find some tasty water and you babies can stay behind.

(Nod) Well. I'm not a baby.

(Mutt) Uhh...yeah. Me nether. We're coming with you.

So they went into The Mysterious Beyond. Unknown to them that the gang was watching them.

(Lola) Man they never Listen.

(Littlefoot) We have to stop them.

(Cera) Forget it Littlefoot. He's a creep. If he gets eaten it will serve him right.

(Littlefoot) Cera that's not nice. We should tell their parents.

(Cera) Their too bessie arguing right now.

(Littlefoot) Then we should stop them.

(Cera) But they don't like us.

(Lincoln) We have to try.

That got Littlefoot and Lincoln to make up a song and started singing it.

(Littlefoot) They have feelings us like we do. They have problems too.

(Lincoln) We think that they're big they don't but they do.

(Littlefoot and Lincoln) They're louder and they're stronger. And they make a bigger fuss. But way down deep inside we think they're kids like us.

(Lincoln) They have parents just like ours who tell them what to do.

(Littlefoot) They have feet and tails and horns and scales and noses too.

(Littlefoot and Lincoln) And when the earth is shaking they run and hide because even they think they're tough they're still kids like us.

(Cera) It's just to dangerous guys.

(Ducky) Yes it is.

(Lola) And they're so mean.

(Petrie) Very very mean.

(Cera) And they won't ever listen.

(Littlefoot) Maybe when you're bigger you think you should pretend.

(Lincoln) You're not afraid of scary things that you don't need a friend.

(Littlefoot and Lincoln) But they're just kids in trouble. They need someone to trust. If we can bring them home, show them they're not alone. That they're just kids.

(All) Kids like us.

With that, the song ended.

(Littlefoot) I just know I have to stop them.

(Lincoln) You guys do what you want.

(Cera) We're coming with you.

Spike went ahead of them.

(Ducky) Spike thinks we should go.

(Cera) Well ok them. We gotta find Hyp before he gets into trouble.

And so they did.


	11. Chapter 11: Free the water

**Chapter 11: Free the water**

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt made their way across the swamp in The Mysterious Beyond. They crossed over skeletons and jumped over rocks and ledges to find water.

(Nod) Hyp are you shere this is the way to the water?

(Hyp) Yes i'm shere. I'm just taking us the uhh the specila way. So we don't run into any stupid sharp-teeth.

As they kept going they crossed over the swamp on a dead Long-neck. mutt them tripped and held onto the skeleton and looked down at the swamp with fear. He them saw the others ahead of him.

(Mutt) Guys. Wait for me.

They jumped up on a rock as Mutt came and jumped onto it and had a loss of bowlence before rejoining the others.

(Hyp) Stop whining Mutt. This is easy.

Hyp then jumped over a ledge onto another and almost fell off. The the 3 saw a blue substense up ahead.

(Hyp) Well what do you know. A little watering hole. Just for me.

(Mutt) Uhh are you shere that's water?

(Hyp) Yes i'm shere. You guys can have some. If I leave any. Woohoo. Water.

Hyp jumped in it and drank it and then spited it out.

(Hyp) Yuck. That's the worst water I've ever drank. Huh? Hay i'm sinking. Don't just stand there. Get me out.

(Nod) You pull him out.

(Mutt) But what if I get stuck?

(Nod) Then I'll pull you out.

(Mutt) But what if you get stuck?

Just then, the gang saw him.

(Littlefoot) Look. He's stuck in that tar pit. Hyp, don't move. You'll only sink faster.

Hyp heard what Littlefoot said and stopped moving. Lincoln took out his rope.

(Lincoln) Catch this rope and I'll pull you out.

Lincoln through the rope and Hyp cowt it in time. Lincoln pulled him out without hesitating. Hyp's hands then slipped off the rope and he sank deeper with only his nose out.

(Petrie) Yuh oh.

Petrie then flew into the tar to grab Hyp.

(Lola) Petrie.

Petrie popped his head out with Hyp's head and Lola through the rope back to him and he cout it with his mouth

(Lola) Pull.

The gang then pulled Hyp out with Petrie on his head. When they were back on the ground, Hyp saw Nod and Mutt.

(Nod) Are you ok Hyp?

(Hyp) Of corses i'm ok. I was never not ok.

(Petrie) He a big fat fibber.

(Cera) Yeah. We helped you and you know it.

(Hyp) I don't need anybody's help. Not now. Not ever.

(Ducky) But everyone needs help sometimes. They do.

(Hyp) Not me and i'll never will.

But then he the grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters coming. And Hyp's father was with them.

(Hyp) I take it back. Help me.

(Topps) There they are.

(Grandpa longneck) Littlefoot, this is no time to go exploring. Didn't you know you wondered into The Mysterious Beyond?

(Littlefoot) We weren't exploring. We were just trying to stop the bullies or they would has gotten hurt.

(Lola) Yeah. Hyp was a bully to us.

Lincoln took out his phone that still had power in it.

(Lincoln) Watch this.

A video of Hyp pounding Littlefoot was playing on the phone. Then Lincoln showed a video of Hyp kicking him and Lola but the camera was shaking because Ducky was holding on to the phone and it was too heavy for her to carry it.

(Lincoln) Recorded videos never lie.

And what's wores to Hyp is that his dad watched the videos.

(Hyp's dad) HYP! YOU WERE A BULLY TO THEM? They were the ones who defeated Sharptooth and THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT THEM? Not only that. Here we are chasing after you when we should be finding a plane to free the water. I thought I told you to stay where it was safe.

(Hyp) Dad I can explane.

(Hyp's dad) DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK HYP! I'M YOUR FATHER. I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!

Topps saw Hyp's dad yelling at him and made him realise that he was to ratesh to Cera.

(Topps) Yelling is no way to teach your kid that you care about him.

(Hyp's dad) How do you know that?

(Mr. three-horn) I know because I have a daughter. And I yell at her too much. Yelling at him isn't going to sallve anything. If you keep yelling at him, all he'll know is anger. And that's what he'll expres to others. That's why he's been a bully.

(Lori) The same thing goes to siblings and friends too. If you yell at them, they well get anger in them and start fighting with you. Lincoln, Lola, we're sorry we tried to force you to take us home. We now see that it really is fun in this world.

(Lana) And we're going to help if you need us.

(Lincoln) Ok. Who are you?

(Lola) And what have you done with our sisters?

(Lynn. Jr) Let's just say we thought about it when you left.

(Topps) Fighting isn't going to solve anything. I know now that we can't live with such anger between us. Our kids found water because they worked together. Now we must work together to free it.

(Grandpa Longneck) At last. We all agrea on something.

Everyone agried with this. Mutt was however crying over something. Lisa looked at him.

(Lisa) It seems you're in the mushonle state known as crying. Why ar you doing it?

(Mutt) Becuase I think we're in trouble.

(Lisa) And what makes you think we're in trouble?

(Mutt) That.

Mutt pointed to 5 velociraptors in front of him. 3 of them were red, 1 was blue, and 1 was green.

(Littlefoot) The blue one is Screech and the green one is Thud.

(Mutt) And also that.

Mutt was pointing at a light brown T-rex with a yellow right eye and a red left eye that has a scar on it that goes to his claw and made it red.

(Littlefoot and Lincoln) RED CLAW!

(Red Claw) At last. I have you hatchling right where I want you.

(Cera) Lincoln what's he saying?

(Lincoln) I have a better idea.

Lincoln grabbed hold of the Time Stone and used his mind to make it shine light on all his sisters and all the leaf-eaters so they can understand what the meet-eaters are saying.

(Red Claw) You'll never escape me hatchlings. I will be the next walking terror.

(Topps) I don't think so.

Topps charged at Red Claw and knocked him flat on his back.

(Hyp's dad) Kids. Run.

They did what Hyp's dad said and ran as fast as they could. Littlefoot and Lincoln saw Grandpa longneck fighting Screech and Thud.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa.

(Lincoln) Grandpa longneck

Hyp's dad saw them and ran to them.

(Hyp's dad) Don't look back. C'mon

So they did what he said and ran. Grandpa longneck swang his tail on Screech and Thud and the other 3 fast-biters.

(Grandpa longneck) We can't let them pass.

(Luan) I'm on it.

Luan through a wopycushen and Screech stepped on it. Thud thoet Screech farted and kicked him.

(Luan) I hope you remembered to use the bath dinosaur bathroom Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

(Luna) Time to jam.

Luna used her axe to rock and roll and hurt Red Claw's ears.

(Lilly) Poo poo.

Lilly pooped her dipper witch got Red Claw to smell her poop.

Lucy browt Fangs with her and used him to suck out Red Claws blode. But Red Claw saw that coming and used a rock a knock Fangs to the ground.

(Lucy) Fangs are you alright?

(Red Claw) That's it. No more games. All fast biters get on.

They got on him and he jumped over the leaf-eaters and the sisters.

(Lori) They're going after the others.

(Lynn. Jr) We better herry then.

The gang ran as fast as they can to the dame.

(Hyp's dad) Stay close. We're going to get help.

But then they head the biters coming. Lola saw them on the other side of the dame.

(Lola) Here they come.

Red Claw then jumped down and landed in front of them.

(Red Claw) I have you now. You will die if it's the last thing I do.

Then a arrow came on to Red Claw's belly and he rared is he moved backwords in pane.

(Ducky) Lincoln? Lola?

(Lincoln) I didn't do that.

(Lola) Nether did I.

(?) I did that.

The gang looked and saw The the other grown-ups and the rest of Lincoln's sisters came.

(Lori) Let's get them girls.

All the sisters except Lilly were firing arrows at the biters. The gang then got to the top of the dame. Lilly got her dipper changed and through the dirty one on Red Claw and it exploded. Red Claw backed off as he smelled the stink. Lisa then started trowing her cemecles on Red Claw and they hurted him. Grandpa Longneck then came to him.

(Grandpa longneck) Stay away from our children.

(Red Claw) Make me.

Grandpa longneck swang his tail at Red Claw and knocked him down on his belly. He then got up and then charged at Grandpa longneck but he dodged the attack in time.

(Hyp's dad) You kids get to the top of that dame where it's safer

The gang did what they were told and got on the dame. Hyp's dad then ran to Red Claw and stomped on his back. He screeched in pane and tried to bite Hyp's dad but he moved out of the way in time.

(Nod) Look at your dad risking his life aganst Red Claw.

(Mutt) Yeah. What a dope.

(Hyp) He is not. Dad

Hyp ran to Red Claw to get his atanchon.

(Hyp) Nah nah. Can't get me.

(Hyp's dad) Son.

But insted of Red Claw, Screech and Thus came to him and he ran back to the dame. Petrie saw them coming.

(Petrie) We do something fast before we get eaten.

(Lincoln) Guys. Push that rock.

They started pushing it. But it was moving slowly.

(Hyp) Are you crazy? By the tie you budge that, Screech and Thud will be picking their teeth with our bones. Let me help.

(Nod) Me 2.

(Mutt) Me 3.

The 10 of them all pushed the rock and it fell onto Screech and Thud and they fell off the dame.

(Petrie) That serve Sharptooth right. He bigger bully them you.

(Hyp) So is Red Claw. Now start throwing rocks at him.

They started throwing rocks off the dame and onto Red Claw. As they kept doing that, Lincoln saw something moving from the other side of the dame.

(Lincoln) Look. Water. We unblocked the water. Quick. We need to get off this dame.

Grandpa longneck heard and saw what Lincoln was saying. Water was about to bust out of the dame.

(Grandpa longneck) We gotta got out of here.

The grown-up dinosaurs and the sisters moved out of the way as the gang got off the dame and it busted out water and washed away Red Claw and Screech and Thud and the 3 red fast biters. All 6 of them fell down the thundering falls along with the water that manedged to put out the fire all over the valley. Red Claw and all the fast-biters got up and headed back to The Mysterious Beyond.

(Red Claw) This isn't over hatchlings. I will get you no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12: The Time Of The Great Giving

**Chapter 12: The Time Of the Great Giving**

Now that the fire was gone the dinosaurs went back to The Great Valley.

(Grandpa longneck) Looks like you and your friends saved the day Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) I think we all did Grandpa.

But The Great Valley wasn't the same. The fire has burned down most of the plants.

(Grandpa longneck) Everyone. Now that the fire is gone and the thundering falls is giving water again we can go back to The Great Valley. But we must be jentle and save whatever green food is left.

(Littlefoot) Say. Grandpa. We found another place with water and food.

(Hyp) In a little canyon. If we share, There should be enough for everyone.

(Nod) Are you ok Hyp. You're talking about sharing.

(Mutt) Uhh Yeah. Sharing

(Hyp) I know that. I'm done being a bully. We all are.

(Hyp's dad) Hyp. I'm glad you learned your lesson.

(Hyp) Follow us.

They took them to the canyon they saw before the fire started.

(Grandpa longneck) Now listen up everyone. We must save all the green food we can until The Great Valley is green again. But for now let us enjoy this feast.

Everyone ate their food. And helped others by sharing their food. Giving food to others. Sharing water as well. Helping everyone find what they needed and by learning what it's like with the specile kind of joy that comes from giving to others. Lincoln and his sister were happy to see that everyone learned their lesson.

(Littlefoot) You know. This day needs a name.

(Lola) How about this? " **The Time Of The Great Giving** ".

(Petrie) Me like that name.

(Grandpa longneck) We all do.

(Lola) Great.

Lincoln then turned to the rest of his sisters

(Lincoln) Say guys. If you still want to go home then it can be right now.

(Lori) But will we ever come back?

(Littlefoot) Yes you can. After all you need Lincoln to come here.

(Lincoln) By the way. School's starting next week. It will get in the way. So us coming back is may take some more days then uishely does.

(Cera) Don't worry. We can wait for you like we alway do.

(Ducky) I know you can make it. Yep yep yep.

Spike nodded his head.

(Lincoln) Well. See you when we can.

(Littlefoot) Good bye.

Lincoln opened a portal and then he and all of his sisters went in. And then they were home.


	13. Final chapter: Our secret now

**Final chapter: Our secret now**

When the portal closed Lincoln and his sisters were back in the garage.

(Lori) That was literly fun. I can't wait to tell my Bobby Boo Boo Bear.

(Lola) No Lori. Don't tell anyone about the Time Stone. Espeshely Bobby.

(Lincoln) Same thing goes to Mom and Dad.

(Lori) You're right. It's our job to porteck that world.

(Lisa) Who needs DNA samples when you can just find the evedents yourself?

(Luna) I now have a song about dinosaurs.

(Lilly) Foot foot. Cera.

(Lola) It's ok Lilly. You'll see them again.

(Luan) I can't even think of any dinosaur jokes after all that.

(Leni) Do dinos have fashen disining?

(Lucy) It was fun. Even with the spooky Mysterious Beyond.

(Lynn. Jr) That was extream.

(Lana) There's so much to do in that world.

(Lincoln) We're glad you all liked it. Now we better get cleaned up before Mom and Dad sees us like this.

So they all took a bath together and sexesfly did it with out making a mess. When they got into clean closthe, Lincoln and Lola moved the rest of Lincoln's stuff into Lana and Lola's room But the 2 agread to share a bed together after what happened. Then everyone was together in Lori and Leni's room.

(Lori) So Lincoln, Lola. Are you 2 sharing a room now?

(Lincoln) After what happened, and what happened in the past. Lola and I got into bonding with each other and disided to share a room. Lynn, you now have a place for your sports stuff.

(Lynn. Jr) Yeah. Lynner Lynner chicken diner. Never mind. I'm still have that sports storege place.

(Lori) How long does it take for the stone to recharge?

(Lola) 3 or 4 days. But time slowed down when we left The Land Before Time.

(Lori) Oh.

(Lincoln) Looks like it's all of our secrets now.

(All) YES!

Now Lincoln and Lola don't have to keep this a secret to their sisters. They told Pop Pop what happened and now he doesn't have to keep this a secret to them ether. A weak later school started and they all never told anyone else about the stone. They all had a very good time.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **That's it for The Time Of The Great Giving. Journey Through The Mists is coming soon. I don't know when it will come but if you can't wait that long then you can see my other stories.**


End file.
